


6. Broken Bone [Part 1]

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cole is mentioned a bit, Connor doesn't know how to handle these new emotions bless, Gen, tw: car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: It was meant to be a nice, simple walk, but Sumo had to get over-excited. It was Connor’s fault, he’d let go of Sumo’s leash... [Part 1 of 2]





	6. Broken Bone [Part 1]

“Connor?” Hank knocked on Connor’s bedroom door before entering. Not that it mattered.

Connor was lying on his bed with his headphones on, a soft smile on his face as he bobbed his head slightly as his blue LED spun in time with the music. His Android jacket was folded neatly on his beanbag, his tie hanging loosely from his neck.

Hank couldn’t help but smile and watch for a while. It was rare to see Connor being so… human. No missions, no cases, no work. Just… relaxing.

Jesus, it was shocking how much Connor reminded him of Cole.

Cole would have fucking loved him.

“Connor!” 

Connor jumped, his LED flicking red for a moment as he sat up and pulled his headphones off. He smiled when he saw Hank, his LED returning to blue.

“Apologies, Hank. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“What you listening to?” Hank asked. Connor smiled.

“It is a band from the 1980’s called Iron Maiden. I believe you would like them, Hank. They are very good.”

“Kid, I know who they are.” Hank chuckled. “I have their albums in the attic somewhere.”

“Could you recommend some songs to me?” Connor asked.

Fuck, Hank felt like a real father again.

“Maybe later, kid.” Hank smiled. “I was gonna take Sumo for a walk. Do you wanna come?”

“But that is a task you prefer to do alone.” Connor tilted his head.

“It’s a task I  _ used  _ to prefer to do on my own.” Hank corrected. “You in or not?”

“I’d very much like to join you, Hank.” Connor beamed excitedly. “Let me get my jacket.”

* * *

“This is very enjoyable, Hank.” Connor smiled, gripping Sumo’s leash tightly. “Thank you for allowing me to join you.”

“Fuck, Connor, you’re family. You don’t need a damn invite to do stuff with me, you know that?”

“Does that mean we can build a snowman tomorrow?” Connor asked. Hank blinked.

“Kid, you made 46 fucking snowmen in my front garden this morning. You ain’t makin’ anymore!”

“47.” Connor corrected. “There is now a baby one on the roof of your car. I was bored when you were getting Sumo ready”

“Damn it, Cole!”

“...Hank…?” Hank looked up, his heart dropping at the red LED. 

“You okay…?”

“You called me Cole...” Connor spoke carefully. “I apologize if my presence is surfacing bad memories. I can return home if you wish.”

“No, Connor, just… Shit… Cole used to make tiny dogs out of this fluffy play-dough shit. He left them fucking everywhere. You just… reminded me of that, I guess.”

“I’m sorry, Hank…”

“Hey, no, it’s not… It’s not bad to look back at the good times, you know?” Hank offered a smile. Connor returned it. “I’ll never forget the time he put about a hundred on me when I was asleep. I woke up and nearly shat myself.”

Connor burst into laughter. He loved that expression, to ‘shit oneself’. He’d been confused at first, because why would someone admit that they’d excreted? But then Hank explained it, and since then, he’d found it highly amusing.

Were Androids immature?

“Woke up to all these faceless lil’ mutant dogs all over me. Fucking sight, I tell you.”

“Hank… I feel I must say this… I am not trying to replace Cole in anyway, and I do not want to be a replacement.”

“Hell, no, kid, you ain’t replacing anyone. You’d be in this family regardless of whether Cole was here or not.” Hank explained. “I’d never replace him. You’re not a replacement.”

“Thank you, Hank.”

“Damn it, Sumo’s spotted that damn cat again…” Hank growled as Sumo tugged at his leash in the direction of the cat, barking at it. The cat hissed and run.

Suddenly, Sumo lurched forward to chase it, yanking the leash out of Connor’s hand and running straight into the road. Connor’s LED turned yellow. He saw the oncoming car that Sumo hadn’t noticed.

“Sumo!” Connor cried, running after the dog.

“Shit, no, Connor!” Hank grabbed the Android’s jacket at the last second, yanking him back as the car sped past him, scraping the back of Connor’s hand. 

Sumo was not so lucky. 

The Saint Bernard gave a high pitched whine as the car hit his hind leg, knocking him down. Connor froze. His Thirium felt cold, his chest hurt. His LED flashed red, flickering violently. It fucking terrified Hank.

“...nor! Connor!” Connor blinked, his eyes fixed on the injured dog in the road.

“S-Sumo…”

“Connor, shit, get a hold of yourself!” Hank shook him. Connor’s eyes finally flickered to Hank’s, wide and fearful. “Stay there, okay? Shit!” Hank quickly ran out into the road, the car long gone, and gathered the dog in his arms. Sumo howled and whimpered in pain as the man pulled him out the road and set him down on the pavement. “That fucking cat! Connor? You okay?”

“I could have saved him...” Connor whispered. “Why did you do that, why did you pull me back?” The Android turned to Hank, his eyes tear-filled and angry.

“You would have been killed!” Hank snapped as he felt around Sumo’s leg, earning a high-pitched whine. “I ain’t losing another fucking kid!”

“I am an android, I am replaceable!”

“The fuck you are!” Hank stood, grabbing Connor’s shoulders roughly. “Don’t you fucking dare say that shit to me!”

“But-”

“Shut the fuck up, Connor!” Hank roared, shaking Connor violently. It was then Connor noticed the tears that threatened to fall from Hank’s eyes. “I am not fucking losing you too!”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him…” Connor whimpered, tears falling as he choked back a sob. “I didn’t mean to let go… I shouldn’t have come…”

“Shit, Connor…” Hank whispered, pulling Connor into his arms. Connor tensed. He didn’t deserve this hug. He didn’t deserve to be comforted. “Fuck, it’s not your fault, Son… Have- Have you seen the fucking size of him? He’s a powerful bastard, it’s not your fault.”

“It feels like it is.” 

“Come on, help me carry him home. You’re stronger than me.” Hank sighed, wiping his eyes. Connor wordlessly scooped the dog into his arms, carrying the huge Saint Bernard as though he were merely an over-sized teddy bear. He bit his lip as he pressed his forehead to Sumo’s.

“I’m sorry, Sumo…” Connor whispered, burying his face in the dogs fur. He put on his best brave face before following Hank down the path. 

* * *

The journey home was silent, albeit a few sniffles and choke sobs from Connor and some whining from Sumo.

Hank opened the front door for Connor and helped him to lay Sumo on the couch before kneeling down to examine his leg. 

“He’s gonna be okay, Connor. It looks broken but he’s okay.” Hank whispered in an unusual tone as he stood and left the room to find some bandages. “I’ll call a vet tomorrow. For now, I’m gonna wrap and splint it.” He smiled to himself when he found the his first-aid kit and turned back to the living room. “It wasn’t your fault, Conn-” 

Connor was gone. 


End file.
